Well Somebody Ought To
by supernaturaldh
Summary: The boys manage to electrocute their surrogate father to save him.  But electrocution doesn't come without a price.     Part of the Safe Haven Writers Challenge.   Tag to:  Then There Were None.


**Title: Well, Somebody Ought To**

**By: supernaturaldh**

**Summary:** The boys manage to electrocute their surrogate father to save him. But electrocution doesn't come without a price.

Part of the Safe Haven Writers Challenge.

**Tag to:** Then There Were None.

**Well, Somebody Ought To**

_**Bobby:**__ So, you're Samuel._

_**Samuel:**__ You must be the guy pretending to be their father._

_**Bobby:**__ Well, somebody ought to._

Sam's concern spiked as Dean pressed the live wire against Bobby Singer's neck. The hunter convulsed. His eyes bulging as the veins in his neck strained, hot current pumping through his tightly restrained limbs.

"Dean?" Sam whispered as his fear ramped up another notch. The gangly hunter shuffled from one shoe to the other, and glanced uncomfortably from Bobby back to Dean.

The senior hunters head snapped around unnaturally to stare at Sam, a wicked grin curled against his lips. "She's pissed, she's here, and it's going to be nothing but pain for you from here on in."

Dean looked in confusion at Bobby's face. This was sure as hell not Bobby.

"Shut up." he stated heatedly. _Damn worm_.

He glanced over at Sam. Sam was a little pale, his hazel eyes wide in disbelief. _Man, at least robot Sam never looked like that._ He nodded his head at the electrical tape by Sam's foot. "Sam," he stated firmly, "tape …"

Sam just stared at Dean. _Huh?_ He cringed as the live lead was pressed against their friend's neck but yet again. It was mesmerizing to watch. He couldn't take his eyes away. He shakily heaved in the smell of burning skin.

Dean looked from Bobby to Sam. _Okay, Sam's not taking this so well. _"Hey, "he ordered, "Sam, wake up, duct tape!" he demanded, "Now!"

The direct order seemed to grab Sam's attention from Bobby's convulsing limbs. He swept his hand down and yanked up the silver tape from the floor. He hurriedly began to wound it around Bobby's face, his mouth; his ears. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he covered his friends face.

The creature in Bobby's body stared viciously at Sam.

Sam knew it needed to be done, but still, it was Bobby. He knew that Bobby wouldn't want to live with some Khan worm on steroids inside of his head. It didn't make doing it any easier though. With shaky fingers he finished off the deed, squeezed Bobby once on the shoulder blade before taking a step backward to stand beside Dean. He gazed with pleading eyes at his brother's face. _Please don't let him die._

Dean knew the look Sam was giving him. Knew exactly what Sam was thinking. He gave Sam his best 'it's going to be okay little brother' look, then, pressed the live wire back against Bobby's neck.

The hunter's muscles corded his body panting loudly through the pain.

Dean's brow furrowed up in anger. _This is just all kinds of crazy – some Star Trek, Wrath of Khan want-a-be creature taking over Bobby Singer._ _I'm electrocuting this mother until it slithers right out of Bobby's freaking ear and dies_.

Sam's fingers twitched his gut reaction to rip the electrical cord from his brother's hand, to save Bobby. He'd never seen anyone electrocuted before, not really and it was fascinating and scary all at the same damn time. The memory of finding his older brother dead from electrocution suddenly popped into his head. He swallowed thickly, he'd almost forgotten about that.

Bobby convulsed and twisted and shook in the chair as the bindings held him firm.

Dean continued on his quest. _Finish this mother off_.

The flailing finally ceased as the black worm like creature crept out of Bobby's ear and dropped nastily to the ground. _Ewww…gross…_

Sam immediately pressed his hand to Bobby's neck. _Nothing…_"Dean," he mumbled, "He's…" he panted between gasps for air, "Not…breathing…"

Dean flung the live wire down.

Sam blinked and pressed harder on the senior hunter's neck. _It had to be here, a pulse…it had to._ He couldn't seem to catch his breath. He couldn't….focus. _Oh God…_ No pulse, he's not breathing. _Dean, oh God, don't be electrocuted, don't be electrocuted._

"Sam?"

Dean looked in confusion at Sam's face. _What the hell?_ Sam seemed to be somewhere else entirely. _Shit._ He swiftly cut the ropes that bound Bobby to the chair and tugged the father figure down against the ground. Working quickly, he ripped the tape from the unmoving lips. _He's not breathing._ He glanced one more time at Sam, his brother looking dazed and kind of shocky? _What the hell is up with that?_

"Move, Sam." He shoved Sam physically out of the way. _Bobby Singer is not dying on my freaking watch. _

**-0- **

Sam blinked blankly at what was going on around him - it was like he wasn't there. _Was Dean giving Bobby mouth to mouth? _He swallowed convulsively as memories of another time, another place, came barreling back inside his head.

Finding Dean in a puddle of water beneath a staircase, his brother's lips were blue.

He shuddered at the memory.

Calling 911, and starting compressions. _Breathe Dean, breathe Dean, breathe…twenty five- twenty six…breathe damn it…breathe…Oh God…no, no, no…_

He remembered sirens, and being shoved away by people, paramedics, attempting to save his big brother's life.

He remembered.

"…unresponsive…"

"…bag him…"

"…hospital…"

**-0- **

"Son of bitch, don't you die on me," Dean spat out heatedly as he blinked back the warm tears from his eyes. "Breathe, damn it," he ordered, "breathe."

Bobby Singer's body arched up off the concrete floor as sweet oxygen assaulted him, and he coughed and gulped it down.

"Thank God," Dean's voice whispered beside him.

Bobby blinked to clear his vision as he gazed up at the young man's face. He felt Dean's hand pat him lightly on the chest.

"Take it easy old man, you're okay," Dean reassured. "Slime worm is gone."

Bobby pushed up shakily on his arms. He cringed when his eyes fell to the slug worm that was lying by his head. "Gross." He pushed away from it.

Dean blew out a weary sigh and darted his eyes across at Sam. He moved quickly to his little brother's side.

"Sammy?" he said urgently.

Sam was curled in on himself, for all intents and purposes, looking somewhere far away. Kid was panting, looking like he might pass out from lack of air himself.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean said as he griped Sam by the arms. He didn't like this, not one single bit; Sam was still fragile, a shaky wall barely holding up his memories of hell.

"Sammy, you with me," Dean asked gently as he shimmed out of his jacket and wrapped it around his brother's back, bundling him up closer against his side. _Memories of hell could take a freaking hike._ He wasn't losing his little brother, not again.

"Sam, look at me," he coached as he cupped his brother's face lightly by the chin and forced his head up, looking him directly in the eyes.

Sam blinked at him sluggishly. "Dean?"

"Yeah," relief swept through Dean's body. "It's me…you're okay." _The wall is still up, thank god._

Bobby shuffled over slowly and dropped down beside the brothers. "What's going on here?" he looked perplexedly at Dean.

"I'm not sure," he stated with concern, "He just spaced out when you weren't breathing."

"I wasn't breathing?" Bobby looked sheepishly at Dean. _Oh man, did he give me mouth to mouth? _He swiped his hand across his lips.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Dean said uncomfortably as he gazed again at Sam. His fingers fumbled with the jacket tucking it tighter in against Sam's quivery form.

"You think its hell?" the senior hunter asked as he rubbed unconsciously at his now aching chest.

"I don't think…"

"It …wasn't… hell," Sam stammered out. He pushed weakly at Dean; attempting to set up straighter, pull himself together.

Dean's arm held firm though, remained curled around Sam's back, comforting him, reassuring.

Sam relaxed and hiccupped in some air. "I just…"

Sam stammered over words, not saying much of anything that Bobby could really make out. He frowned and looked at Dean.

"Easy there, just breathe Sammy."

"I just…it was…he was electrocuted…"

Dean got it though, immediately.

"Awe Sammy," he said as he pulled Sam back up to rest against his side. "That was a long time ago, I'm fine, you're fine, and look right there, see," he pointed a finger at Bobby. "Bobby's fine too."

Bobby smiled and nodded his head shakily.

Sam's wide eyes gazed at Bobby. His lower lip quivered as he attempted to reel in his emotions. "I'm sorry Dean, I just saw…I'm sorry…it's just…you were…he was…I couldn't do that…again…"

Bobby's chest tightened at the younger hunters words. Obviously something had upset him desperately. "Easy there, kiddo, its okay," he said softly.

Dean hated to admit it, but he'd missed this side of Sam. He rubbed circles on his brothers back attempting to transfer some heat into Sam's quivery form, calm his brother down.

"Its fine, we're all fine, Sam, see, one big happy family." Dean said, but he didn't look up, just continued comforting his brother. "Aren't we Bobby?"

Bobby felt a warm feeling well up in his chest. "Yep," he said in agreement. He eased back against the wall to wait, for as long as it took, Samuel's words echoing lightly inside his head. _You must be the guy pretending to be their father. _

He smiled. The smug son-of-a-bitch was right about one thing; he thought to himself, he surely loved these boys as if they were his very own.

**The End!**


End file.
